


CQ Challenge

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Hotel California</p><p>Keys:<br/>Something misplaced<br/>A secret<br/>Time’s running out (either it actually is, or your character[s] simply feel that way)</p><p>Challenge: Setting is outdoors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CQ Challenge

_On a dark desert highway,_

_Cool Wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas_

_Rising up through the air_

The song drifted out of the Impala and over the grass to where Sam and I were lying on the blanket. My head was resting in the crook of his neck, our fingers laced together. I looked up at the stars, marveling at how many you could see out here in the middle of nowhere.

“That’s not going to wear the battery down is it?” I asked.

“Nah,” Sam said. “As long as we don’t stay too long.”

“Good.” I rolled over on my stomach and rested my chin on his chest. “So tell me again why you have to leave tomorrow? Why you can’t stay a few more days?”

“I--I have to go with my brother.”

“Right, for work.”

“Yeah.”

“And work is...what exactly?”

He said my name with a sigh.

“I know, you can’t tell me.” I rolled on my back, resting my head on his stomach. “How long are you going to be gone?”

“I don’t know.” I pulled his hand to my lips, kissing each knuckle.

“I’m going to miss you.” I turned my head and looked at him.

Suddenly he sat up, pulling me tight against him. “I’m going to miss you too.”

I breathed in deeply, trying to store as much of his scent as I could. God knows when I would see him again.

He kissed me, hands tangled in my hair. He pulled back and I rested my forehead against his, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave, I really do.” He placed his warm hand on the back of my neck.

“Let me come with you.” I begged.

“I’ve told you already, it’s too dangerous.”

“And what if I told you I could take care of myself?”

“What if I told you I can’t take that chance? Because...because I can’t lose you.”

“Sam…”

“I can’t lose you, okay? I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

I nodded, looking down at our hands, fingers still laced together. We had this same argument every time he came to visit.

“I’m sorry Sam. I don’t mean to make you feel guilty. It’s just that...I miss you so much when you’re gone. And I never know when, or if, you’re coming back.”

“Hey,” he tilted my head up to look at him. “Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I have to leave you all the time.”

We lay there for another hour before the chill of the night air became too much. We packed up the car and he drove me home, holding hands the whole way. I kissed him goodbye and watched the Impala pull away, taking a piece of my heart with it.


End file.
